darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahrim the Blighted
Ahrim the Blighted is the oldest and leader of the six Barrows brothers. Ahrim used to be the only magic-based brother until the release of Akrisae the Doomed with the Ritual of the Mahjarrat grandmaster quest (though is the only one available to players who have not completed the quest). Ahrim also casts Pre-Evolution of Combat Curse spells on the player that reduce Attack, Strength and Defence levels with each successful hit. Ahrim's set effect, Ahrim's Blight, gives each successful attack cast by Ahrim a chance to lower a player's Strength level. Although the damage from the attack itself can be partially blocked by protection prayers/curses, the set effect cannot. Therefore it is advisable for a player to bring something to restore a player's Strength level back to normal if using melee, such as a restore potion or greater. This effect is accompanied by an animation as well as a sound effect. Barrows Ahrim's crypt is located in the centre of the Barrows area, and he attacks with magic, casting Fire Wave with his staff. Ahrim is weak to arrows, therefore strong ranged weapons such as the zaryte bow, crystal bow, dark bow or magic shieldbow (sighted) are ideal. Lower levelled bows are not recommended due to his high Defence level and due to low levelled bows not being powerful enough. Ahrim has a tendency to cast Curse spells much more often than his Fire Wave, so using melee is not advised unless the player has a lot of stat restoring potions, or is under the effects of an overload potion. Using the curse Soul Split can also restore some life points to those who can use it, due to the fact that he does not cast Fire Wave as often as his curse spells, though a player must watch their life points just in case. Rise of the Six Ahrim returns with his 5 brothers in Barrows - Rise of the Six, greatly enhanced by Sliske's experiments into the Shadow Realm, and this time attacking with blood spells. As when fought normally, he retains his set effect, and also has various other abilities. These include: *'Energy Blast:' Ahrim spins around with flaming energy releasing from his hands. If close enough to Ahrim and you are hit by a beam you will be dealt 1500 damage per tick. Additional damage is dealt if you are very close to him. Ahrim remains still while he does this. *'Sky Jump:' Ahrim levitates into the air for a set duration, evading melee attacks and reducing any magic damage he takes. *'Teleport:' Ahrim teleports to the top of the battlefield, attacking targets from that location. While in the air, Ahrim is immune to melee and damage dealt to him through magic weaponry is reduced by half. *'Gas clouds:' Ahrim will sometimes spawn gas clouds which deal rapid damage to players standing on them. Their colors are purple and red. Players should be extremely careful to keep the brothers away from the red clouds as they will rapidly heal any brother standing on them. *'Shadow Drag:' Like his brothers, Ahrim is able to drag player teams into the Shadow Realm. While in the Shadow Realm, Ahrim and all of his brothers will gain enhanced damage and accuracy. Trivia *The staff that Ahrim carries is actually the original post-EoC version, which was later changed to the current look, the longer and double-ended look, because of player feedback. The same update also made all Barrows equipment dark gray instead of green, another update which hasn't been applied to Ahrim or his brothers. *Ahrim, along with all the other barrows brothers, received a graphical update on 4 January 2012 to make him look more like a player wearing his items rather than the old graphics style which displayed an unclear, purely pink coloured apparition. *Along with the graphical update his combat level was raised from 98 to 130. It was changed again to 150 after the release of the Evolution of Combat. *If an empty bucket is used on the well in the Barrows Town, Ahrim will pop up in a combat stance and then disappear. Your game box will then say "For some reason, Ahrim pops up and fills your bucket with water." *Ahrim has access to all spellbooks. In the original Barrows, he uses Fire Wave and curses, in Rise of the Six he uses Blood spells, and when filling the bucket with water he uses Humidify. *Although Ahrim's staff is two handed, in Rise of the Six and when filling the bucket with water at the well for the minigame, he holds it in one hand, yet has the attack speed of dual weapons. *According to the RuneScape Bestiary, Ahrim has 70 magic, yet he casts the spell Fire wave which requires 75. The same is true in Rise of the Six where he has 90 magic but uses Blood Barrage, a level 92 spell. Gallery Ahrim the Blighted.png|Ahrim the Blighted Ahrim the Blighted's equipment male equipped.png|A player wearing Ahrim's armour Ahrims RuneFest concept.png|The new model for Ahrim's armour revealed at RuneFest 2011 Ahrim ROTS (Christmas).png|Shadow Ahrim sporting a Santa hat. fi:Ahrimes:Ahrim the Blightednl:Ahrim the Blighted Category:Missing, Presumed Death Category:Barrows Category:Undead Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Characters in Armies of Gielinor Category:Wizards Category:Saradominists